board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(7)King Dedede vs (10)Revolver Ocelot 2018
Ulti's Analysis Dedede (2008c) VS Revolver Ocelot (2008c) Dedede has a strength of 15.97. Revolver Ocelot has a strength of 22.67. Revolver Ocelot wins with 64.78% of the vote! LOL X STATS Before every contest we get a series of prediction topics where people analyze each match. It's a super fun series of topics and you get some really good users making really good points. But every now and again you get a huge dud, and this match was it. Ocelot had a 100% chance to win, really guys? Have you been paying attention to how loathed Konami is right now? OR how insane Smash hype is right now? Come on bros, there was no way this match was going to follow the stats. I almost picked Dedede and I frankly wish I would have even though he lost. I absolutely love the guy. He's a big, overly friendly but overly competitive dude who wants to eat all the food and always teams up with the hero when needed. He gets into some fights with the hero, but hey! Gotta keep things lively! He also swings around a megaton hammer that explodes for fun, belly flops on people to KO them in Smash, sits on people to KO them in Smash, does the foot-foot-foot-foot-foot air dance, chain grabs people, and this is his main taunt. https://cdn.gamer-network.net/2018/usgamer/dedede-2.png What's not to love? Of course he was going to give Ocelot a good fight! When the match first started, things were even for a few minutes before King Dedede started slowly climbing. And when I say slow, I mean 5-10 votes per update with the occasional Ocelot run. The king's a bit heavy, so it's hard for the guy to climb up. Give him a break, okay? I've been there. Losing weight is tough, but you gotta start somewhere. Down 150 and still dropping, son. Ahem. Dedede was able to peak at 168 early, but Ocelot kept stalling, making cuts, or going on the occasional run to keep Dedede from actually winning the match. It continued like this all throughout the evening, past midnight, and alllllllll night long. The best thing Dedede was able to manage was a 200 vote lead, but Ocelot was able to stall that one out too. We finally got an answer to how this match would go as the morning vote started trickling in. Around 4 am, Ocelot finally started taking the match over. By 5:30 we were tied, and from there it was all about who would win the morning vote. One would assume the Nintendo character would take the morning vote, but not today my friends. Remember that slow climb Dedede made at the beginning of the match? Ocelot started doing that in the morning, and after spending all morning fighting with Dedede with the match in the 100-150 range, noon came and just buried the king. This match never got completely out of control, as you'll see in a second, but Dedede never came close to winning once noon came. There was, however, one major silver lining for King Dedede in this match. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S53fZTbKHG0 328 votes! It beat Garrus/Ramza by almost 100, which is nuts. Make no mistake here though, Ocelot may have won this match but this was a horrible result. He was supposed to break 60%, and even the oracle people who had sniffed a rat didn't see this coming. Their consensus was 55%. 50.5% is just a total embarrassment, and it required a small miracle with the morning vote, a superhuman effort to not get buried at night, a small reddit rally, and the double votes from registered users to avoid a very embarrassing upset. There was however a silver lining for Ocelot, which is that he finally came up clutch in an unexpectedly close match. He has a bit of a history choking these away. In 2005 no one thought anything of his match with Pac-Man, and then he chokes out of no where. In 2007, he gets this super close win over Jill Valentine for second place in his round one 4way, and then in round two he gets in this weird battle for second place with Kefka and Marcus Fenix. Ocelot lost that one close too, in a match that never should have been in doubt. Who the hell is Marcus Fenix? Then 2008 happens and Jill Valentine erases Ocelot's one moment. 2010 was probably his worst ever match, because for once he was the one making things close unexpectedly. Pokemon Trainer Red was a massive favorite, and Ocelot made it close by some miracle. But as usual, Ocelot lost. So for Ocelot to win a close match like this, and set a record in the process, was an exorcism of sorts for the dude. But given his luck, Dedede will get a rematch next time and beat him by 300. We'll see. Safer777's Analysis For this match almost everyone had Ocelot. The Crew had him too. But you aren't going to...Okay screw it. King Dedede is in Smash. Duh. So of course he put a major fight here. Still it is not that Ocelot is strong or something. I mean even Pac-Man has beaten him! So this match had Dedede going up at the start and after a hew hours he was winning with around 200 votes. But then Ocelot came back and he was winning with around 300 votes! Damn! Dedede started cutting though but Ocelot managed to hold on and he won with exactly 300 votes. Also I noticed something strange here, for me at least. Dedede had over 51.50% at USA which is where most votes coming from and he still lost because Ocelot was winning in almost everywhere else. I think this is the first time in the contest that a character won in USA but lost eventually. Don't quote me on that though. And as always a close match is always good. I think one of the closest wire to wire matches too! As I said in a previous match a bad victory is still a victory. The prediction percentage was in the middle too. Tsunami's Analysis This set a new Character Battle record for closest wire-to-wire 24-hour match, though still trailing DKC2 > Xenoblade in 2015 for the overall 24-hour record. The largest lead by either side was 328. The final margin of 300 is also #25 on the list of closest 1v1 matches, though unlike the previous stat, that's based on where things stood at the end of the contest rather than at the time that it happened. At the time it would've been #19. Dedede took the early lead and managed to get it out over 200 for a little while about 5 hours in, but Ocelot took the lead during the 10th hour and never relinquished it. This, like most results, was seen as a sign of Metal Gear declining, but honestly, Ocelot has always been like this. He debuted in the Villains Contest and couldn't even break 55% on Nemesis, but the very next round he got almost as much against Dr. Wily. Made his "regular" contest debut that summer and lost to Pac-Man. Ruined a bunch of Gurus in 2007 by beating Jill Valentine in what probably amounted to a neutral field re: the other two characters in the match (Cloud and Midgar Zolom), then ruined them again the following year by losing to Jill despite MGS4 being released in the interim. And then in 2010 he has a match very similar to this one, against Red, coming out on the losing end in what might've been one of the last gasps for "wait till the kiddies wake up" (12-hour match, midnight EST start, Ocelot led early but lost it at the end). This would seem to be a weaker character than he'd been going even with last, but it's long been my belief that each successive appearance in a Smash game strengthens a character. Captain Falcon was one of the original twelve and has become a decent midcarder despite hailing from a franchise that almost no one has played, and it seems likely that Kirby also gets more of his strength from being one of the original 12 than from his own games. Well, Dedede's now on his third appearance in Smash, dating back to Brawl. There's a chance he's not really that weak after all. It's tough to say since he didn't make the bracket in 2013 and wasn't in the Villains Contest in 2005 (not that he's really a villain in most of his appearances, but I'm sure he was eligible anyway), leaving him with only a single previous appearance shortly after Brawl came out in which he had to contend with another Brawl newcomer and two midcarders who were independent of Smash and of each other. At any rate, I think he deserves further consideration. The Smash roster is so big as of Ultimate that an entire 64-character contest could be held without a single non-Smash character. That's a little frightening. Category:2018 Contest Matches